Crazy Dorm
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di dorm yang berisikan 15 namja yang hidup bersama? anggep aja suju masih ber-15 dan dormnya jadi satu ... jangan lupa review-nya ya...
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dorm

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

cast:all super junior couple

genre:comedy

Dipagi yang cerah,ah ani,maksud author,dipagi yang rusuh.

Bahkan burungpun enggan menyuarakan kicauan merdunya.

Yang ada hanyalah,kicauan emas dari pemuda berkepala besar,bertangan kecil,yang berada di sebuah dorm.

Pemuda yang kita yakini bernama yesung itu,sedang bernyanyi,menidurkan sang pujaan hati-baca:ryeowook-yang tadinya terbangun karena dua manusia setengah hewan beda jenis yang kerap kita sapa eunhyuk dan donghae,atau nama 'beken' mereka Eunhae.

Duo setengah hewan itu merengek meminta makan pada sang koki dorm-baca:ryeowook-yang tumben-tumbennya belum bangun itu.

Karena tidak mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan,mereka beralih ke kamar koki imut-imut,manis,dan bersahaja-baca:kekasih author-

"MING HYUNGGG"tanpa basa-basi,duo inyet-baca:ikanmonyet-itu meneriakkan satu nama yang sama.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK,IKAN AMIS,MONYET BASIN!KALIAN TIDAK TAU,MINNIEKU BARU TIDUR 3JAM YANG LALU,HAHH!"teriakkan yang lebih dahsyat terdengar dari dorm itu,membuat suasana dorm menjadi lebih rusuh.

"YA!BOCAH TENGIK!BERANINYA KAU MENYEBUTKU IKAN AMIS,DAN MENYEBUT HYUKIE CHAGIKU MONYET BASIN!"

sang ikan basin tak terima dengan sebutan yang sudah melekat padanya itu.

"MEMANG BENARKAN?!KAU MEMANG IKAN BASIN!DAN PASANGANMU ITU MONYET BASIN!?"teriakan dari dalam kamar itu makin keras,untung kyuhyun sudah memasangkan headphone(bener nggak?) pada SUNGMINNYA.

PRANGGG

"PERGI DARI DEPAN KAMARKU SEKARANG!"bunyi benda jatuh-yang kita tidak tahu apa itu sebenarnya-pun terdengar diiringi dengan teriakkan setan dari dalam kamar itu.

Tidak mau ambil banyak resiko,duo eunhaepun langsung ngacir dari depan pintu 'KEMATIAN' itu.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Dorm/yaoi [Chapter 2]  
author:Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
cast:all couple super junior  
genre:humor[mian kalo nggak lucu]

"Nemo chagi,lapaaaarrr"rengek sebuah suara yang kita kenali sebagai suami author#plakk. maksudnya eunhyuk.  
"banana chagi,kamu lapar ya?sini aku peluk dulu"kata sang ikan nemo nggak nyambung sambil membentangkan tangannya.  
"Hae-ah"  
"Hyukkie"  
dan mereka saling berpelukan.#bayangin kayak film india gitu :D  
Cklek  
suara pintu depan dorm terbuka,diiringi dengan suara dari surga-menurut eunhae-  
"hyungdeul,aku bawa makanan!kalian sudah sarapan belum?"  
dan setelah suara dari surga itu terdengar,duo melankolis-baca:eunhae-itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Tuan Muda Choi Siwon yang kata eunhae tadi suara dari surga.  
"Siwonnie,hiks,hiks,hiks"  
dan mulailah drama picisan yang dimulai dari isakan palsu eunhyuk.  
"Siwonnie,kamu sayang aku kan?"tak lupa acara gombal dari Donghae.

.

"Jangan peluk-peluk wonnie chagiku,INYET!" kibum menekankan pada kata terakhirnya.

"kenapa kibummie jadi galak begini?kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku?"  
dan setelah pernyataan serta pertanyaan dari donghae keluar dari mulutnya,aura-aura setan-bukan kyuhyun loh ya-keluar dari dua orang yang masih berada ditempat kejadian.

"sudah-sudah,sebagai chaginya wonnie,bummie nggak boleh selingkuh dari wonnie,apalagi dengan ikan nemo belang ini,nanti tuhan marah loh sama bummie"dan dimulailah acara ceramah bersama Tuan Muda Choi Siwon.

"Hyukkie,kita makan aja yuk,laper nih"bujuk donghae pada sang kekasih yang terlihat ngambek itu.

"Ah,nemo chagi bener juga"setelah mengatakan kalimat itu,dengan segera, eunhae merampas makanan yang tadinya berada ditangan siwon dan ngacir ke dapur.

Sedangkan sang tuan muda masih memberikan dakwahnya kepada snow white yang malang.#poor Kibummie.. :D

kita tinggalkan pasangan bersahaja ini,dan mari kita lihat kembali tingkah abnormal duo Inyet.

"aaa..."dengan semangat hyukjae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar,dan menampakkan gusi yang membuat author klepek-klepek :D

"aaa..."sekarang gantian hyukjae yang menyuapi donghae. Namun,bedanya,tatapan donghae pada hyukjae itu tatapan #ehm mesum,karena jarak mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak jauh itu.

#3jam kemudian -ketahuan author males mikir :D-

"eh,pujaanku,,,"suara emas itu kembali terdengar tatkala ia tak menemukan sang pujaan hati yang biasanya berada di kotak kaca kecil dikamarnya-ini bukan wookie loh ya,tapi dangko brothers-

"WOOKIEEE!"yah,lagi-lagi suara emas itu berteriak entah sudah keberapa dalam tahun ini#loh?

"NE HYUNG?"suara tenor itu menambah jumlah burung yang menjanda ataupun menduda,bahkan burung yang tadi pagi dimakam,kini kembali hidup lagi#lupakan.

"DIMANA DANGKO BROTHERS?"sekarang bukan hanya burung yang menduda,bahkan PSP kyuhyun yang tadinya sehat-sehat saja,sekarang menjadi remuk,karena sang pemilik yang kaget,dan reflek melemparnya.#poor PSP

"HYUUUNNGGGG"dan lengkaplah sudah trio KRY berkolaborasi di hari ini.

Tbc/End


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Dorm/yaoi [Chapter 3]  
author:Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
cast:all couple super junior  
genre:humor[mian kalo nggak lucu dan ceritanya makin ngelantur]

Dan hari yang tidak bisa dikatakan pagi lagi itu diawali oleh kolaborasi KRY.

"HYUNG!HYUNG HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!POKOKNYA HYUNG HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB KARENA TELAH MENODAI...EH?"kyuhyun baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"MWOYA?!"bertepatan dengan datangnya uri wookie.

"JADI,HYUNG,SELAMA INI...HUEEEEEE"dengan tenaga dalam yang dilatihnya sejak dangkoma lahir,wookie berlari menuju kamar kyumin. Tak lupa suara tenornya mengiringi kepergian Uri Wookie.

BRAKKK

dengan sakartis,pintu malang itu sukses terbuka oleh satu tendangan kaki mungil wookie.

"MINNIE HYUUUNGGG"panggil wookie mendramatisir keadaan.#bayangin gayanya wookie di intimate note pas bilang MOON HEEJOON :D

"HUAAAAA,WOOKIE NGGAK TERIMA DENGAN SEMUA INI!" histeris wookie sambil memeluk erat Lee Sungmin.

"wookie sesak"uri wookiepun tersadar dalam dunia dramanya.

"eh,mian,hyung...hehehe"sekarang malah uri wookie uri wookie sudah melupakan kegalauannya?

"oh,iya,kenapa kau tadi menangis?hmmm?"tanya uri bunny lembut#author mimisan

"HUEEEEE,KYUHYUN,HUEEE,YEYE HYUNG,HUEEEE,DANGKO BROTHERS,HUEEEE" sekarang uri wookie lebih menghayati peran dalam drama dadakannya itu.

"eh?ada kyunnie juga?"tanya minnie penasaran.

"HYUNG!KYUHYUN SELINGKUH!SE-LING-KUH!" setiap kata,dia meninggikan suaranya minimal dua oktaf.

"ANDWEEEEE!" mendengar namanya disebut,sang empu'pun segera menerjang sekali lagi pintu yang amat sangat tidak bersalah itu. Padahal pintu sedang tidak ditutup. Oh,sepertinya uri maknae ingin ikut ambil peran dalam drama dadakan wookie.

"ITU SEMUA TIDAK BENAR HYUNG!YA!JERAPAH PENDEK!KENAPA KAU BILANG AKU SELINGKUH?!" uri maknae dalam masa labilnya.

"HUAAAAAAA"bahkan sekarang,suara wookie lebih tinggi dibanding suara cempreng maknae tetangga sebelah-baca:dbsk-

.tok

cklek...  
Dengan sabar,uri leader membuka pintu depan yang diketuk dengan brutal itu.

"JANGAN BERISIK!ANAKKU SEDANG TIDUR!" dua suara itu berasal dari ibu-ibu dorm sebelah kanan dorm suju-baca:Shinee- dan dorm sebelah kiri dorm suju-baca:dbsk- yang tidak terima anak kesayangan mereka-baca:taemin&changmin-terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka.

"Ah,ne,mian,uri wookie sedang mengamuk,sepertinya dangko berbuat salah,jadi ummanya marah-marah begitu,sekali lagi mianhae"kata leeteuk ngelantur.

"arasseo...kami pulang dulu" pamit key,yang diikuti jaejoong untuk pulang ke dorm mereka.

T.B.C


End file.
